DQVC
DQVC is the name of the online content service available through the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection in Dragon Quest IX from July 11, 2009 to May 20, 2014. The service not only carried items which can be purchased in a store-like setting, but also extra quests and treasure maps. Much of the content is not available through normal gameplay. To use the service the player must have advanced far enough in the story that the NPC Sellma appears in Quester's Rest in Stornway. Note that the DQVC is one of the three methods for accessing online or multiplayer content in Dragon Quest IX. The other two methods are the multiplayer mode and Tag Mode. Content Updates DQVC was available shortly after the release of Dragon Quest IX. Since its release, the content was updated on a regular basis. Initially after release, new quests were periodically released using the service. Since September 2011, connecting to the DQVC would download all unavailable bonus quests to the player's game cart. This was done after the game had been on the market for over a year, and all promotional events were over and all of the online quests had been fully released. There was an interruption of the DQVC service in North America between June 8, 2012 and June 26, 2012. Then in June 2013, the DQVC was shut down without prior notification by Square Enix. This led to a fan outcry, which resulted in the service being turned back on again in August of 2013. On May 20, 2014, Nintendo ended the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection service, and thus the DQVC, due to the ending lifespan of the original DS and DSi. Availability within Dragon Quest IX DQVC becomes available after the player lands at Alltrades Abbey after having returned to the Observatory for the first time since falling to Angel Falls. Connecting to DQVC Sellma will ask the player if he/she wants to connect to DQVC to update the content. An update would have been required to start the service, but thereafter the player could choose to shop DQVC without an update. If the DQVC was not updated, then the items for sale would be the same as what was available from the last update, less any that were purchased by the player or any visitors. Weekly Sales and Fares New items and quests were available every day at 8:00 AM GMT; any previous quests that was not downloaded would have been downloaded as well. The items for sale were generally different for each player, but generally followed a weekly theme, as shown in the table below. The theme of the daily items changed on a weekly basis; while some items were available only with a certain theme (e.g. during a "Seduction Sale" week, the shop will stock feminine-themed cosplay items such as the dangerous bustier, jaguarment, and maid outfit), items such as medicinal herbs, Alchemy ingredients, and birthday cakes can show up at almost any time. Etymology DQVC is not an initialism that stands for any in-game concept. Rather, it is a pun combining Dragon Quest with QVC, a US-based television network that sells various goods through its programming. Category:Dragon Quest IX